


1001 dni, 1001 róż

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Prompt-Louis i Harry mieszkali na wsi, jako zakochani nastolatki. Potem Hazz bez słowa wyjeżdża. Lou się załamuje. Po kilku latach Harry staje się sławny(zostaje członkiem 1D), a Lou o tym nie wie. Harry przyjeżdża do domu Lou z 1001 czerwonych róż(wtedy gdy niema Louis’a w domu )bo zamierza się oświadczyć Louis’owi. Tomlinson płacze gdy go widzi i daje mu z liścia. Lecz zgadza się. ;) Dziękuję bardzo!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 dni, 1001 róż

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający zakończenie lekcji, na korytarz wysypał się tłum uczniów cieszących się końcem zajęć i możliwością powrotu do domu. Przy szafkach zrobił się okropny tłok, każdy chciał się do niej dostać, by schować niepotrzebne książki i z lżejszym plecakiem móc opuścić szkołę. Wśród nich był 16-letni chłopak, z burzą loków na głowie.  
\- Harry! – wysoki, zachrypnięty głos przebił się przez szum rozmów. Chłopak odwrócił się, jego zielone oczy błysnęły, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, kiedy usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu. W jego stronę zmierzał przystojny szatyn z roztrzepanymi włosami i najpiękniejszymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami jakie kiedykolwiek widział. To właśnie był jego Louis.  
Louis był w ostatniej klasie i był gwiazdą szkoły. Wszyscy go uwielbiali. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty, zabawny, inteligentny…jak tu kogoś takiego nie kochać. Harry nie raz zastanawiał się co takie Tomlinson w nim widzi. Mógłby mieć każdego, ale on wybrał nieśmiałego Stylesa.  
\- Cześć kochanie – Lou stanął na palcach cmokając loczka w policzek i chwytając jego dłoń – Gotowy?  
Harry pokiwał głową zamykając szafkę i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Przemierzając korytarz Harry czuł na sobie pełno spojrzeń innych. Wiedział, że ludzie szepczą na jego temat. Wiedział, że nie akceptują loczka jako chłopaka szatyna. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale uważali, że nie był wystarczająco dobry dla niego, że nie jest wart Lou. Nie raz słyszał jak tak mówili. Znaleźli się również odważni, którzy powiedzieli mu to w twarz. Jednak nikt nie chciał mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego tak uważają. Louis o tym nie wiedział. Harry nie chciał mówić, bojąc się, że mu nie uwierzy. Z kolei inni przy Tommo udawali zachwyconych ich związkiem.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Haz? – zauważył, że jego chłopak jest jakiś nie swój.  
\- Tak – na potwierdzenie posłał mu uśmiech i cmoknął w policzek.  
*****  
Minęły około trzech lata. Trzech cholernych lata od kiedy Harry bez słowa wyjechał, zostawiając Lou samego. To był tak niespodziewane. Kiedy szatyn dowiedział, że Harry, wraz ze swoją rodziną wyjechał, zastanawiał się co zrobił nie tak, że chłopak nawet nie poinformował go o tym. To było najgorsze, ta niewiedza. Co się stało? Przecież jeszcze dzień wcześniej Harry zapewniał go o swojej miłości.  
Próbował dowiedzieć się gdzie udał się loczek, jednak nikt nic nie wiedział. Było to dość dziwne, ponieważ w tak małej miejscowści, każdy wiedział wszystko o każdym. Dzwonił do niego. Nie odbierał. Wysyłał smsy. Nie odpisywał. W końcu Louis odpuścił. Harry nie chciał się z nim kontaktować, tym samym dając mu do zrozumienia, że to koniec ich związku.  
Od tego czasu stał się cichszy, przygaszony. Był bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Przez te trzy lata był w różnych związkach, jednak nie trwały one długo. Pomimo tego co zrobił mu Harry, pomimo prób znienawidzenia go, nie potrafił. Loczek cały czas zajmował szczególne miejsce w sercu chłopaka.  
Po ukończeniu szkoły Louis wyjechał na studia teatralne, jednak po roku stwierdził, że to nie dla niego i wrócił do rodzinnej miejscowości. Znalazł prace w księgarni, zastanawiając się co tak naprawdę chce robić. Sam nie wiedział, nie miał pomysłu na swoje życie. Zresztą co to za życie, w którym nie było chłopaka o zielonych oczach z burzą loków na głowie. Miał nadzieje, że kiedyś spotka kogoś, przy kim zapomni o Stylesie i w końcu będzie mógł być szczęśliwy.  
*****  
Stanął przed drzwiami, zastanawiając się czy powinien uciec, czy zostać. Był strasznie zdenerwowany. Bał się jak Louis go przyjmie, podejrzewał, że nie za dobrze. Nie spodziewał się, że po tym jak bez słowa go zostawił i wyjechał Louis wpadnie mu w ramiona. Pamiętał wszystkie wiadomości, które od niego dostał. Pamiętaj jak w nich wypytywał gdzie jest, czemu mu nie powiedział o wyjeździe, czy planuje wrócić. Pytał się czy zrobił coś nie tak, przepraszał, sam nie wiedział za co i błagał go o powrót. Te ostatnie wiadomości łamały Stylesowi serce. Tak bardzo chciał zadzwonić do niego lub napisać zapewniając o swojej miłości. Jednak nie mógł, nie w tamtym momencie. Musiał najpierw zrobić wszystko co może, aby w końcu być wart Louisa.  
W przypływie odwagi nacisnął dzwonek i czuł jak jego żołądek się skręca, kiedy czekał, aż ktoś otworzy mu drzwi. W końcu ten moment nastąpił. Przed chłopakiem pojawiła się Jay, mama Louisa.  
\- Harry? – na jej twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie – Co ty tu robisz?  
Harry nie dosłyszał w jej głosie wrogości, co go zdziwiło. Myślał, że będzie nieprzyjemna po tym jak on potraktował jej syna. Czyżby Louis nie powiedział jej prawdy?  
\- Um…dzień dobry Jay – posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech – Jest Louis?  
\- Nie ma – planował się spytać, kiedy wróci i czy może zaczekać, kiedy dodała – Wyprowadził się.  
W tym momencie Harry poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, żołądek się skręca, a jego ciało ogarnia panika.  
\- W-wyprowadził?  
\- Tak, mieszka teraz w domu po babci – loczek poczuł ogromną ulgę. A więc Louis jest tutaj, tylko w innym domu. Dobrze wiedział w którym.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po wielki kosz z różami, który stał obok jego nóg, z zamiarem odejścia.  
\- Harry – zatrzymał go głos kobiety – Nie osądzam cię za to co stało się trzy lata temu, ale proszę cię nie krzywdź go ponownie.  
\- Już nigdy więcej – odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę samochodu.  
*****  
Stanął na ganku domu, który ponoć zamieszkuje szatyn i drżąca dłonią nacisnął dzwonek. Czekał przez chwilę jednak nikt mu nie otworzył. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale dalej nie było żadnej reakcji. Po około 5 razie, zrezygnował. Widocznie Louisa nie było w domu, jednak on nie planował stąd odchodzić dopóki nie porozmawia z Lou. Usiadł na schodkach, prowadzących na ganek obserwując uważnie ulicę i pobliskie domy. Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło dokąd wyjechał.  
Po około 10 minutach przed domem zatrzymał się samochód, w którym loczek dostrzegł dwie postacie i jedną z nich był na pewno Louis. Od razu go poznał, pomimo tego, że jego włosy były odrobinę dłuższe, a na policzkach pojawił się lekki zarost, nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem Tommo. Widział jak uśmiecha się podczas rozmowy z jakimś mężczyzną, widział jak w pewnym momencie nachyla się i składa pocałunek na policzku, obcej Harry’emu osobie. Styles poczuł jak jego serce zamiera i dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że minęły prawie trzy lata i Louis miał prawo ułożyć sobie życie. Miał prawo zapomnieć o Harrym i się zakochać. Uważał, że w tym momencie powinien odejść i pozwolić być Lou szczęśliwym, ale nie zrobi tego. Może to i egoistyczne, ale nie może zrezygnować z Louisa. Po za tym ten mężczyzna może być tylko przyjacielem, nie musi być nikim ważnym dla Tommo.  
W końcu chłopak wysiadł z pojazdu i skierował się w stronę domu. W połowie drogi gwałtownie się zatrzymał zauważając swojego gościa.  
Wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się z sekundy na sekundę. Zaczynając od niedowierzania, poprzez radość, kończąc na złości.  
Wściekły podszedł do loczka z całej siły go policzkując. Na gładkim policzku pozostał czerwony, pulsujący ślad.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Louis ja…  
\- Po co wróciłeś?  
\- Kocham cię  
\- Słucham? – wykrzyknął – Znikasz bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Zostawiasz mnie samego, po trzech latach wracasz i masz czelności mi mówić, że mnie kochasz?  
\- Lou to nie tak, ty nic nie wiesz, nie rozumiesz. Ja musiałem to zrobić, musiałem wyjechać i dokonać, czegoś co pozwoli mi na ciebie zasłużyć – tłumaczył się.  
\- Co? Co ty bredzisz.  
\- Ty nic nie wiesz. Nigdy ci nie mówiłem, ale nikt nie akceptował naszego związku, a konkretniej mnie.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Prawda jest taka, że oni przy tobie udawali. Tak naprawdę uważali, że powinniśmy się rozstać. Ciągle słyszałem, że nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczający, że nie jestem ciebie wart. To bolało, naprawdę tak cholernie bolało. Najgorsze było to, że sam zacząłem w to wierzyć. Dlatego postanowiłem zrobić wszystko, aby na ciebie zasłużyć.  
\- H-Harry, dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś? - jego twarz przybrała zmartwiony wyraz.  
\- Stwierdziłem, że i tak mi nie uwierzysz, a nawet jeśli to nie chciałem, abyś się tym martwił.  
\- Harry, nie rozumiem jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że na mnie nie zasługujesz. Nikt inny nie był wart mojej miłości, tylko ty. A wiesz dlaczego? – zielonooki pokręcił przecząco głową – Ponieważ to ty sprawiałeś, że byłem szczęśliwy. Kochałem cię i pomimo tego jak mnie potraktowałeś dalej cię kocham.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki – To dla ciebie – wskazał dłonią na ogromny kosz pełen czerwonych róż.  
Szatyn podszedł do niego przypatrując się pięknym kwiatom, dopóki jego wzrok nie spoczął na białej kopercie. Wyciągnął z niej bilecik.  
1001 dni, dokładnie tyle minęło odkąd cię opuściłem.  
1001 róż, jedna za każdy dzień kiedy mnie nie było.  
Przepraszam, bardzo Cię kocham i…zajrzyj do koperty.  
Zaciekawiony zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął prosty pierścień z białego złota.  
\- Harry, co to je… - urwał patrząc na loczka, który właśnie w tej chwili klękał przed nim.  
\- Louis, naprawdę cię przepraszam za to co zrobiłem. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Tak bardzo cię kocham i nie umiem bez ciebie żyć. Już nigdy więcej nie chcę być bez ciebie. Zostaniesz moim mężem?  
Zanim do chłopaka dotarło co właśnie się stało minęła chwila, jednak kiedy ten moment nadszedł, opadł na kolana obok Stylesa mocno się w niego wtulając.  
\- Tak, tak, tak! – krzyczał szczęśliwy.  
Harry odsunął się od starszego i zabierając od niego pierścień wsunął na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni szatyna.  
Pochylił się nad nim i na jego ustach złożył pocałunek, pełen tęsknoty i miłości.  
*****  
Leżeli w sypialni Louisa, wtuleni w siebie. Ich nogi były splątane, oddechy ciężkie, a ciała były pokryte potem, świadcząc o tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Harry mocno obejmował Louisa, jakby bał się, że ten za chwilę może zniknąć.  
\- Harry? – odsunął lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na ukochanego.  
\- Tak?  
\- Co takiego się wydarzyło, że wróciłeś?  
\- Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się loczek.  
Szatyn przecząco pokręcił głową.  
\- Jestem członkiem boybandu, dość popularnego boybandu. Nie słyszałeś?  
\- Nie, jak się nazywacie.  
\- One direction.  
\- Oh, coś mi się obiło o uszy, ale nigdy nie wnikałem. Zdaje się, że dziewczynki was lubią.  
\- I nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziały?  
\- Nie, po twoim odejściu był zakaz wspominania o tobie w mojej obecności.  
\- Oh… - loczek poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu – Lou ja naprawdę przepraszam, byłem głupi uważając, że na ciebie nie zasługuję. Obiecuję, że już więcej cię nie zostawię. Już zawsze będziemy razem.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo Hazz – przysunął się do narzeczonego i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego wargach.


End file.
